Skuel,, Yesungie Mianhaeyo
by Joonie Kim
Summary: Author lagi gag konsen,,, baca sendiri yachhh
1. Prahara Kyusung

" YeHyun "

Author : Kim Rae Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jong Woon, Shindong, Donghae.

Skuel of Fanfic Mianhae, Yesungie

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah, alur dipercepat.

But, Enjoy it ~~

_**Kim Rae Joon**_

**Yesung POV**

Tiga tahun sudah aku mempunyai seorang aegya. Bangapda,,, setelah empat tahun yang lalu aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Bahagia sekali rasanya, hidup sederhana bersama orang yang dicintai. Hahaha,,, aegyaku sama seperti Kyuhyun, cerdas dan pandai.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya aku menjadi appa, Hyungie jadi eomma,,, Bangapdashipunde,,, Hyungie-ah saranghaeyo, cheongmal saranghae. Kau tahu, meski dia sama cerdasnya denganku, tapi tingkah lakunya sama sepertimu. Hahaha bahagianya setiap hari ada disampingmu.

**Author POV**

"Appa,, Appa,, aku mau cucu.."kata anak kecil yang berusaha menaiki kursi meja makan.

"Weayo changi? Kenapa minta sama appa? Bilang sama eomma gih sana?"perintah sang appa.

"Eomma,, Eomma,, "panggil aegya itu.

"Waeyo Yehyun-ah?"kata sang eomma.

"Aku mau cucu,, palliyo eomma, kalau tidak aku akan tellambat."kata aegya bernama Yehyun itu.

"Arra,, Arra,, palli,, kita makan,, eomma sudah buat bekal untukmu.. Kau juga Kyunnie-ah sudah jam 7.30 KST, kenapa gag siap – siap kekantor? Meski kau anak Presdir, kau tidak boleh bolos kerja."kata sang eomma.

"Arraseo eomma."kata Kyuhyun dan Yehyun sambil cengengesan.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian tertawa?"tanya eomma.

"Anniyo Changi.."kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap sang aegya.

**TIN TIN TIN**

"Palliyo Yehyun-ah."kata Yesung.

"Allaceyo Eomma."kata Yehyun sambil menenteng tas yang ada disamping tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar rumah. Sedang Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya berjalan mengikuti sang aegya berangkat kesekolah.

"Eomma, Yehyun belangkat dulu ne.. pai pai.."kata Yehyun..

"Jangan nakal Yehyun-ah."kata Yesung

"Allasoyo eomma."kata Yehyun didalam bis sekolah.

Akhirnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun kembali ke ruang makan.

"Kyunnie-ah, kau tidak pergi kekantor? Sudah pukul 8.00 KST."kata Yesung.

"Waeyo? Kenapa setelah punya aegya kau semakin cerewet Sungie-ah."ejek Kyuhyun.

**PLETAK**

"Ya! Appoww… Kenapa kau memukulku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, palliyo, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu."kata Yesung beranjak kekamar untuk mempersiapkan setelan kemeja dan jas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengekor dari belakang.

Saat Yesung membuka almari pakaian, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Waeyo Kyunnie-ah?"tanya Yesung.

"Anniya Sungie Hyung. Aku hanya ingin ememelukmu. Sejak aegya kita lahir, kau selalu mementingkan Yehyun. Setiap mala saat aku bersamamu, kau pasti sudah lelah."kata Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyunnie-ah."kata Yesung lirih.

"anniya,,, gwaenchanayo. Itu karena kau tahu kalau penyakit mu akan menular pada Yehyun kan?"kata Kyuhyun dan disambut dengan rasa kaget Yesung.

"Aku mendengar semuanya yang kau katakan dengan Donghae eomma dan dokter sebelum kau melahirkan tiga tahun yang lalu."kata Kyuhyun

**Flashback ON**

"_Dok tolong, Yesung harus melahirkan sekarang."kata Donghae._

"_Tenanglah Donghae-ah, aku sudah sering mengalami hal yang seperti ini."kata Shindong teman kuliah Donghae dulu._

"_Memang operasi jantungku berhasil dok, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan penyakit itu akan menular pada janinku."kata Yesung._

"_Sungie-ah,"ratap Donghae._

"_Gwaenchanayo eomma."kata Yesung berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun terlihar diukiran senyum itu ada kekhawatiran yang mendalam._

"_Kyuu."ucap Yesung lirih._

**Flashback END**

"Ba,,Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Kyuu?"tanya Yesung.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Bukankah saat itu aku sedang meneleponmu?"tanya Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung.

"Saat itu kau terlihat sangat gugup, makanya aku menelephonmu. Namun saat Donghae eomma datang kau bilang 'tunggu sebentar Kyuu' dan aku lihat kau hanya meletakkan ponselmu meja disampingmu. Kau lupa mematikannya Sungie Hyung."kata Kyuhyun.

"….."

"Aku tahu kalau kau juga sangat mencemaskan Yehyun Sungie-ah. Tapi tidak berhargakah aku sebagai suamimu? Aku selalu melihatmu lelah dengan kecemasanmu pada Yehyun. Itu wajar, karena kau eommanya. Tapi aku juga sangat mengkawatirkanmu Hyung. Kau segalanya bagiku.."tanya Kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang mematung dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Kyuhyun pun menyalakan shower dan segera mandi. Di samping ranjang terlihat Yesung tengah menatap fotonya dengan Kyuhyun dan Yehyun saat Yehyun baru saja lahir.

**Flashback ON**

"_Kau akan menamai siapa aegyamu ini Kyuu?"tanya Donghae._

"_Aku tidak tahu eomma, tapi aku ingin di bisa menjadi kuat untuk eomma dan appanya. Dia anak appa, pasti dia kuat."kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium aegya miliknya yang ada dipelukan Donghae._

"_Kyuuniee."kata Yesung._

"_Ne, hyung."kata Kyuhyun._

"_Aku ingin kau menamainya Yehyun. Ye darinamaku Yesung, dan Hyun dari namamu Kyuhyun."kata Yesung._

"_Ach,, Ne,,, Arraseoyo.."kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil aegya miliknya dari gendongan Donghae dan merebahkan sang aegya disamping kepala Yesung._

"_Changi-ah,,, anak appa yang tampan seperti appa,, wajahmu seperti malaikat yang kini sudah memberikan kebahagian untuk appa karena telah melahirkanmu. Appa aku menamaimu Cho Yehyun. Kau akan menjadi pewaris appa, jadi kuat seperti eomma dan baik hati seperti appa ne,, arraseo?"kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening aegya bernama Yehyun dan tanpa disadari Kyuhyun pun menitikkan liquit bening dari sudut mata caramelnya._

"_Lihatlah Kyu,, dia tersenyum.. sepertinya dia menyukai nama yang telah kau berikan padanya."kata Donghae._

"_Bangapdayo.."kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap airmata yang sempat mengalir dari sudut matanya agar tak ada seorang pun melihat bahwa dia sedang menangis._

'_Babo, kenapa kau menangis! Meski kau tahu tentang kemungkinan resiko menularnya penyakit Yesung 85% pada Yehyun, tapi cobalah untuk tersenyum.'batin Kyuhyun._

_Tanpa disadari Yesung melihat cairan bening itu mengalir dari sudut mata caramel Kyuhyun. Namun saat dia akan menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah mengusapnya, seakan dia tak ingin orang lain melihatnya._

'_Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis Kyu? Kenapa ada guratan sedih diwajahmu yang sedang tersenyum itu?'batin Yesung._

**Flashback END**

"Jadi, itu alasan kau menangis Kyu?"kata Yesung lirih dan mulai menangis mendekap foto itu lekat – lekat.

Yesung kemudian berbaring diranjang miliknya dan Kyuhyun. Yesung pun merasakan kalau jantungnya mulai terasa sangat sakit. Dia mencoba untuk mencari obat miliknya yang ada dilaci mejanya. Dengan susah payah Yesung mencarinya dan dia pun menemukannya. Namun saat Yesung akan meminum obat itu, rasa sakit yang dia derita menghentikannya. Yesung pun akhirnya tergolek lemah tak berdaya dilantai. Akibatnya obat yang tadi hendak dia minum berceceran dilantai.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mandi pun akhirnya keluar kamar mandi sesaat setelah mendengar ada suara gaduh dikamarnya. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos oblong yang tadi dia kenakan. Kyuhyun pun melihat obat yang berceceran dilantai dan gelas yang pecah. Kyuhyun pun mendapati Yesung yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Sungiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e."teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ireona,, Sungie,… Ireona…"kata Kyuhyun yang tengah meneteskan airmatanya.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun membarngkan Yesung di ranjangnya dan menelepon Donghae yang sedang berada dirumah sakit.

"Yeoboseyo,, Waeyo Kyu."tanya Donghae.

"Palliyo eomma, palli, Sungie eomma."kata Kyuhyun terputus karena dia terisak.

"KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS KYUHYUN!"bentak Donghae.

"Sungie pingsan eomma,, Palliyo…."kata Kyuhyun yang masih terisak.

**TUT TUT TUT TUT**

Kyuhyun pun mencoba membangunkan Yesung dengan memanggilnya.

"Sungie-ah,, Ireona… Palliyo… Ireona…"kata Kyuhyun menangis.

Jarak antara rumah Kyuhyun dan Rumah Sakit milik Donghae sangat jauh. Kalau orang biasa mungkin menempuhnya dengan 30 menit. Tapi tidak untuk Donghae saat ini, dia hanya perlu waktu 15 menit untuk menempuhnya. Dengan segera, Donghae pun akhirnya masuk kerumah Kyuhyun dan langsung menuju kamar milik Kyuhyun.

"Minggir Kyu,"teriak Donghae saat memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

"Jebal eomma,, selamatkan Sungie."kata Kyuhyun terisak.

_Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk memeriksa keadaan Yesung, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang membersihkan pecahan gelas dan obat yang ada dilantai. Setelah selesai memeriksa Yesung, Donghae pun segera kedapur dan meminum segelas air putih._

_"Bagaimana keadaan Sungie Hyung eomma?"tanya Donghae._

_"Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Tadi dia hanya shock. Sebenarnya ada apa Kyu?"tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun pun langsung menunduk._

_Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, ponsel Donghae berbunyi. Donghae pun mengangkatnya, ternyata dia diberitahu kalau ada pasien gawat darurat membutuhkannya._

_"Kyu,, nanti lagi kita bicara, ada pasien yang harus aku periksa."kata Donghae._

_"Eomma, bisa minta tolong."kata Kyuhyun._

_"Apa?"tanya Donghae._

_"Tolong, nanti biarkan Yehyun tidur dirumah eomma, dan jemputlah Yehyun di sekolahnya. Serta bilang ke appa, aku tidak bisa kekantor beberapa hari kedepan. Sungie saedang sakit, aku ingin merawatnya."kata Kyuhyun sambil menerawang jauh._

_"Arrayo Kyu. Namun aku juga ingin bilang satu hal padamu."kata Donghae menatap Kyuhyun._

_"Yesung hanya memikirkanmu, didalam fikirannya hanyalah dirimu. Aku tahu, akhir – akhir ini hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik. Aku yakin, kau merasa bahwa Yesung hanya sayang pada Yehyun. Tapi kau salah, Yesung hanya memikirkanmu, dia tidak ingin konsentrasimu pada Kona Beans terganggu. Namun aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu, karena Yesung itu keras kepala."kata Donghae meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku dengan perkataan Donghae._

_**To Be Continou**_

_**Kim Rae Joon**_

_Yay,, akhirnya jadi….. Bangapda…._

_Readers : ini skuel apa cerita panjang lagi thor?_

_Joon : mianhaeyo readers… aku membuatnya terlalu panjang… jadi aku memotongnya menjadi 3 bagian…_

_Yesung : hahahaha *poor Joonie_

_Kyuhyun : *evilsmirk_

_Joonie : Jangan lupa Reviewnya ne,, kalo gag review berarti skuel ini aku hapus…. Arraseo? *maksa mode on.._

_Kyuhyun : OE OE Oe,,, itu namanya maksa thor.._

Joon : *jitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangan Yesung….

Yesung : Ya! Kenapa kau memakai tanganku!


	2. Yehyun Pengen Punya Dongsaeng

" Yesungie "

Author : Kim Rae Joon ( Jhey Clouds )

Genre : Hurt /Romance

Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jong Woon.

Skuel of Fanfic Mianhae, Yesungie

맘에안들면읽지마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like!

Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami, banyak Typo bertebaran, banyak tanda baca yang salah, alur dipercepat.

But, Enjoy it ~~

_~~~ Kim Rae Joon ~~~_

Author Pov

Seorang namja yang tengah mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya. Meski jantungnya masih terasa sakit, tapi sudah tidak sesakit tadi pagi. Namja itu pun mencoba bangun, namun dia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang tengah memeluknya.

'Kyunnie'batinnya.

"nnggghhh"

"Kau sudah bangun Sungie hyung,"kata Kyuhyun setelah dia bangun.

"Ne,, Sekarang sudah jam berapa Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"Masih jam dua siang hyung, wae gure?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Seharusnya aku menjemput Yehyun sekarang, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?"tanya Yesung sambil mencoba bangun namun jantungnya masih terasa sakit ketika dia mencoba bangun.

"Arrgghh"erangnya.

"Tenanglah hyung, Donghae eomma sudah menjemput Yehyun. Aku sudah meminta Donghae eomma untuk membiarkan Yehyun tidur disana. Biarlah Yehyun bersama nenek dan kakeknya."kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tadi tidak kekantor Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"Shireo! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu hyung sakit dan aku asih tetap kerja. Mana mungkin?"kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,,, Mianhaeyo."kata Yesung menunduk.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf baby,"kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk disamping tubuh ringkih Yesung.

"Kyuu,,,"kata Yesung.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena aku sudah salah paham padamu hyung."kata Kyuhyun.

"Anniya,, arraseoyo Kyu,"kata Yesung sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Cheongmal mianhae,"kata Kyuhyun sambil menangis di pelukan Yesung.

"Uljima,,"kata Yesung.

"Aku memang egois hyung,"kata Kyuhyun.

"Anniyo, aku yang sangat keras kepala, aku hanya tidak ingin Yehyun sepertiku. Aku sangat berlebihan padanya."kata Yesung.

"Hyungie, saranghaeyo, cheongmal saranghae."kata Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae."kata Yesung.

Setelah mereka mulai tenang, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memandikan Yesung. Yesung pun tak keberatan, karena yang memandikannya adalah sang suami. Saat malam menjelang, Yesung pun mencoba untuk memasakkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun. Namun dengan halus Kyuhyun membujuk Yesung, agar dia saja yang malam ini memasakkan untuk Yesung.

Meski beberapa kali masakannya gosong, akhirnya dia berhasil membuatkan makan malam yang enak untuk Yesung. Setelah selemai makan, mereka pun langsung tertidur dibuai dengan mimpi indah masing – masing.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun pun terbangun duluan dan melihat agenda apa yang ada dikantor. Meskipun dia sudah bilang kalau tidak akan masuk beberapa hari, tapi dia tidak mau berdiam diri. Kyuhyun pun terlihat kaget melihat kalender yang ada diatas meja kamar miliknya.

'Tiga hari lagi, Yehyun akan ulang tahun'batin Kyuhyun.

Matahari pun kini telah menggelayuti muncul dari ufuk timur. Yesung pun kini sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa, namun masih terlihat pucat.

"Sungie-ah, jebal, istirahatlah biar aku saja yang memasak."kata Kyuhyun, saat mereka akan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Anniyo, kau harus kekantor Kyu,,"sanggah Yesung.

"Shireo, aku akan merawatmu, arrayo, sekarang kau duduk saja di situ hyung."kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Akhirnya mereka pun menyelesaikan menu sarapan yang akan mereka makan, namun saat mereka akan makan, kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun berhenti karena sebuah teriakan.

"Eommaaa, Appa!"teriak Yehyun.

"Yehyun-ah."panggil Kyuhyun dan Yesung serempak.

"Menu salapannya apa?"tanya Yehyun.

"Hahaha, hanya nasi goring dan telur mata sapi buatan appa."kata Yesung.

"Memang appa bica macak?"tanya Yehyun meragukan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan buat appa masrah ne,,"kata Kyuhyun.

"Tuh kan tidak enak, masih enak buatan eomma."kata Yehyun yang telah menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"Mwo? Kau membuat appa marah ne,"kata Kyuhyun sambil menangkap Yehyun dan mulai menggelitikinya.

"Ya! Hahahhaha Lepas,, hahahaha lepaskan appa,, ahahhaha."kata Yehyun tertawa keras.

Yesung yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli.

"Yehyun-ah, siapa yang engantarkanu kemari?"tanya Yesung.

"Nenek Hae."kata Yehyun setelah selesai main gelitikan dengan sang appa.

"Sekarang Nenek Hae kemana?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Kelumah cakit eomma. Tadi mau mampil, tapi katana dia ada telpon dali lumah cakit."kata Yehyun.

"Owh,,"kata Yesung, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang asyik menyantap nasigoreng buatannya.

"Eomma, eomma.."kata Yehyun yang kini sudah ada dalam pangkuan Yesung.

"Ne,, Waeyo changi?"tanya Yesung.

"Tiga hali lagi pan ulang tahun Yehyun, boleh Yehyun meminta cecuatu?"tanya Yehyun.

'Mwo? Tiga hari lagi. kenapa aku bisa lupa.'batin Yesung kaget.

'Aku tahu kau lupa Hyungie, dasar.'batin Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Yesung.

"Ne, kau minta apa changi-ah?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yehyun minta ceolang dongcaeng."kata Yehyun mantab dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

Pernyataan Yehyun itu membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun kaget, sementara itu saking kagetnya Kyuhyun memuncratkan air putih yang tengah diminumnya.

"Appa kenapa? Kok telcedak? Makana, kalo minum cetelah makan itu celecai, iya kan eomma?"tanya Yehyun.

"N,,, Ne,,"kata Yesung.

"Ya udah, yehyun mau main game dulu. Paii.."kata Yehyun sambil turun dari pangkuan Yesung dan berlari kedalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun pun menyeringai evil.

"Mengenai permintaan Yehyun tadi, mari kita lakukan hyung."kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Ya! Shireo."kata Yesung mempoutykan bibir kissable miliknya.

"Ayolah hyung, kita juga sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Ayolah."kata Kyuhyun terus menggoda Yesung.

"Andwee."kata Yesung mulai merasakan aura evil Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan Yehyun kecewa, kau tidak memberikan seorang dongsaeng untuknya hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anniyo,"kata Yesung.

"Lalu?"tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Yesung.

"Mol,,, Mollayo."kata Yesung pergi mencuci piring yang telah kosong. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kyuhyun POV

Namun, bagaimana bisa seorang Yehyun bisa meminta hal seperti itu? Mana mungkin? Kalau tidak ada yang membujuknya pasti dia tidak akan mau. Kira – kira siapa yang meminta akan hal itu?

Yesung POV

Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu? Aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Aku malu. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau membuat Yehyun kecewa,, aish,,, MOLLA!

Author POV

Sedangkan didalam kamar Yehyun pun sedang menelephone seseorang .

"Yeoboceyo."kata Yehyun lirih.

"Ne,,, Waeyo changi? Apa kau berhasil?"tanya seorang namja diseberang teleponnya.

"Ne, Hae Halmeoni."kata Yehyun.

"Pintar,, cucu halmeoni memang pintar."kata Donghae.

"Ne,, ciapa dulu dong,, Yehyun."kata Yehyun menyobongkan diri.

"Ya sudah, sekarang halmeoni kerja dulu, nanti setelah pulang aku akan mengajakmu beli ice cream."kata Donghae.

"Yay,,, ice cream..ne,, pai pai,,Donghae halmeoni."kata Yehyun senang dan menutup telephonya.

Tanpa diketahui Yehyun, ternyata Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yehyun. Sekarang dia tahu kalau dugaannya memang benar, yang meminta adalah Donghae.

Menginjak sore, Donghae datang dan mengajak Yehyun untuk menginap lagi kerumahnya. Yehyun pun dengan senang hati, karena di iming-imingi ice cream oleh sang halmeoni. Saat mengantar kepergian Yehyun, Yesung pun berkata pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie-ah,,, Kajja kita berikan dongsaeng untuk Yehyun."kata Yesung setengah malu.

"Cheonmal?"kata Kyuhyun kaget.

"Gag mau? Ya sudah gag jadi."kata Yesung sambil menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Anniyoo,, aku mau Sungie."kata Kyuhyun senang dan menyusul sang istri ke dapur.

Kyuhyun POV

Gomawo Donghae eomma,,,

~ The End ~

Jebal RCL,,, sangat dibutuhkan.


End file.
